The Ebony and The Ivory
by Darkness Realm
Summary: Dark Evil Slyth Harry! The dark side has a new dark lord raised and trained to kill powers that came from death it self. not Voldemort side but another darkness. My first fic. so do review DMHP! Bad summary but story's better! I hope...
1. ch1 The Fall

**EBONY AND IVORY**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

/Words: speaking

"Words": thoughts

**Edited!**

**Chapter 1: THE FALL**

----1984----

"It hurts… Make it stop… Please… No more…"

/cough… cough… no… more… cough… hah… hah… Please… cough… hah… stop… hah… hah…/

/SHUT UP BOY/ a shadow that was covering a little boy no more than 4 yrs. Old covered by blood shouted. As the shadow continued to kick and punch the boy.

/IT WAS ALL YOURE FAULT YOU _kick _LITTLE _punch_ FREAK/

"Stop… pleases… no more…"

As the shadow continues the abuse. All the boy could do is whimper and cry until he heard a voice in his head that the shadow can not hear it.

"_do you want it to stop……?" _a voice that was sexless and emotionless asked

At first the boy thought that he was hearing things and ignored it as the shadow mercilessly kicked the boy.

/I LOST _kick _MY _kick _JOB BECAUSE _punch _OF YOUR FREKISHNESS/

"_so do you? I asked…" _the same voiced asked

"What?... Who are you? ..." the boy asked the voiced in his head while being beaten

"_I asked if you want it to stop_"

"Yes… Please make it stop… it hurts…"

"_I can not do that but you can…"_

"How?..."

_"Tell me do you hate him?"_

"Yes"

_"do you loath him?"_

"Yes"

"_do you want to see him die"_

"Yes"

_"Enough to kill him"_

"Yes "the boy answered

_"I see…" _the voice answeredbut this time the voice was not emotionless as before but with a sign with amusement.

"_Tell me child who is the man that is hurting you?..."_

"Vernon Dursley my uncle" the boy answered in such distaste

_"Do you have an aunt or a cousin?..." _

"Petunia and Dudley… What about them?"

_"The question is what do you want to happened to them child?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Do you like them?"_

"NO! I hate them"

_"do you also want them to die?"_

"Yes"

"_Then that's how you stop it… kill the man and his family if you want to stop the pain"_

"How? I'm little and there big…"

_"you really are just a child but you can kill them if you really want it… concentrate on your hate for them and fill your heart with it with rage so deep you can kill with it…" _ the voice said this with a gentle voice of a mother then the voice disappeared

The boy did just that and started to glow and was covered with a black aura that started to grow in a alarming rate the boys eyes that was emerald green that was covered with pain and loneliness before was now covered with rage then it turned black of abysses all emotion that was there disappeared but Vernon did not see any of this and just continued to abuse the boy.

/YOU FREAK! _Kick/_ as the big man Vernon gave his final kick to the boy and started to turn around and walk away but was not able to go far when a dagger slit his throat and blood started to flow. Vernon fell to the floor his hand to his throat trying in vain to stop the blood and stared at his attacker with fear in his eyes and saw the boy that was not just a moment ago whimpering in fear now standing in front of him eyes black face emotionless not only that there was not a bruise nor a scratch on the boy not even a drop of blood was on the boys skin holding two beautiful twin daggers with a snake with emerald eyes in each made of gold in the handle.

The boy started walking closer to him. He backed away when he saw this but the boy just smiled and jumped him and the dagger that was in the boys hands was now stabbed in him the dagger that was in the right hand of the boy was now stabbed trough in Vernons heart and the left trough his brain. Vernon fell dead in the boys feet within seconds.

As the boy stands on his feet and stared at his dead uncle he smiled and his body was covered again by the black aura then the aura that covered the boy turned into a beautiful black phoenix and stands on the boys shoulder and the body of Vernon was burned by the black flames that was created by the phoenix.

The boy just smiled again at this and started to walk up the stairs into a room where his aunt and his cousin where sleeping and stared at them for a moment and stabbed them trough there hearts in there sleep that they did not even feel it and the black phoenix burned the corpse till there was nothing left even the ashes.

As the boy walked out of the house the phoenix still in his shoulder and in the front yard of the house of the Dursley. He saw a beautiful woman in white and elegant robs with skin as the snow eyes of beautiful hazel and long flowing silver hair that touched her knees she was not older that 21 but her eyes shows wisdom that she was older than what she seems. She waved at him and started to walk closer to him and started to talk to him the boy was surprised when the voice of this woman was the same as the voiced that helped him before.

/you did well child/ the woman said in a gentle voice

/thank you…/ the boy answered and smiled at the woman this time with emotion of relief and happiness. The boys eyes started to return into normal of emerald green and the black aura that surrounds him disappeared but the black phoenix stayed at the boys shoulder resting.

/tell me child what your name is/

/Harry Potter ma'am /

/you ma'am who are you/

/I am Serinity Crescent, I'm the one who will take care of you now my child/ she smiled for the first time to Harry and Harry smiled back.

/do you want to/ she asked

/I will like that very much ma'am/

/can I ask ma'am/

/of course, what is it/

/What is this bird that's resting at my shoulder? I feel safe with it why is that/

/that is a black phoenix it is very rare thing to have you see that phoenix is you. He is your hate, love, loneliness, sadness he is everything that is you. I know you can not yet understand it but you will by yourself as time go on. The black phoenix is your familiar he is created by your own magic and emoyions/

/I see thank you ma'am/

/you can call me Serina or Serinity if you want/ she said lovingly

/Thank you Serina/

/Can I change my name Serina/ Harry said as they started to walk away from the house where the murder occurred like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

/why you do not like it/

/I hate it! I don't want to remember what happened/ Harry said solemnly

/You do not have to worry… You will change your name… If you like I want to adopt you as my child is that alright/ She asked

Harry was surprised at that he stopped and stared at Serina as she walked. Serina looked back at him when she noticed he was not walking by her side anymore and looked at him questionably.

The boy that had just murdered his only last remaining family disappeared and what was left of him was a boy full of hope and love in his eyes and run up to Serina and jumped and hugged her. At this Serina was surprised herself but hugged the boy with equal love for the boy. The phoenix that was at the boys shoulder flaw up at this and circled the two then disappeared.

/You will be my new mama/

/So I guess that's a yes/ she said laughing

/YES/

As Harry was able to stand to his feet again.

/Come on lets go home/ Serina hold out her hand for Harry to hold

Harry smiled happily and reached out at the hand then they disappeared without a trace.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**AN: So did you like it? Please tell me! This is my first ever fanfiction! Be gentle to me!**

**So who is Serinity?**

**What's the Black Phoenix Means?**

**What will happen to the BOY-WHO-LIVED?**

**You want to know? Review!**

**The title it means Darkness is the Ebony and Happiness is Ivory! **

**In Darkness there is still White, Hope, Happiness! **

REVIEW! PLEASE! If not I won't add anymore chapters!

****


	2. ch2 The Crescent Manor

**EBONY AND IVORY**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

/Words: speaking

"Words": thoughts

* * *

Edited by**Fallenangel!!! **

**Thanks to her some of my spelling was corrected!! I hope with this the story is easier to understand! Thanks a lot **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Crescent Manor**

/WOW/ exclaimed Harry as he saw a manor appeared out of no where in front of him. Harry was wide eyed and kept turning his head trying to see the entire place at once. The Manor was BIG no that was an understatement it was HUGE complete with a huge garden with fountains, bushes shaped like animals, and a huge beautiful swimming pool with a bridge and a resting place at the center of the pool with a roof the mansion was at lest 5 floors it was so big that it looked like a smaller version of a castle. Because of this he forgot that he was not alone until he felt a gentle squeeze at his hand and was distracted at this and finally remembered his companion he looked at her blushed at this and looked down.

/Sorry…/ he mumbled

Serina just smiled at this with laughter in her eyes and guided Harry still holding his hands in to the front door of the manor. As they got in Serina dropped Harrys hands and faced him with a gentle smile and said /Welcome home/

Well if Harry was wide eyed when he saw the outside of the manor. His jaw drooped wide eyed and nearly fainted at the sight that appeared at his eyes the manor was beautiful no gorgeous and elegant. The floors are made with marble the carvings in the walls were beautifully done the chandeliers are made with real diamonds and it was huge.

Serina was not able to hold her laughter at this and giggled. She was having fun that was for sure.

/So I guess you liked it/ she asked with amused voice

/yes…/ Harry answered shyly and kept blushing and looking down.

/No need to be shy this will be your new home now./

Harry smiled, but kept silent and still blushing. Serina held his hand again and started walking while Harry looked around amazed at the manor. He was startled when Serina suddenly shouted what sounded like Pepsi?

"Pepsi?"

He was surprised when a small, green and big eared creature appeared. His eyes turned black again, the black aura returned, the daggers appeared into his hands, and his face turned into a killer the innocent child that was there disappeared.

Serina saw this and quickly ordered the house elf to disappear quickly and mentally talked to Harry.

"Harry? Its alright it's just a house elf that's all"

When Harry heard her voice the black aura disappeared and he returned to normal and looked at her.

"What happed?" he asked questioningly

"You were startled and your body reacted defensively when you saw the house elf and you thought it was going to hurt you… You cannot yet control your powers that's why that happened"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it its not your fault your powers are strong and it can take over your body. I will help you train so it won't happen again alright?" She said soothingly

"Ok……" he answered sadly

/Stop that! Come on forget it it's an accident alright! Alright let's get you to your room/ she said sternly.

At that Harry forgot the incident and looked at Serina with shining eyes.

/Room? I'll have my own room?/

/YUP!/ She said smiling again.

As they started walking again and up the stairs;

/What was the green creature again?/

/Oh you mean Pepin./

/Pepin? I thought you said Pepsi./

/hahaha No, no its Pepin she's my house elf./

/House elf?/

/They are the ones who does the cleaning here in this manor./

/Oh…/

/Don't worry about it by the way she will be the house elf that will serve you. Alright? Just call her name and she will serve you./

/Ok…/

They arrived in front of a room and entered. The room was as beautiful as the house but this time with colors of emerald green, gray and black. The windows are full body with curtains of white, there was a big balcony and at the middle of the farthest right there was a huge four poster bed that can support at least 15 people, the hangings on the bed are colors of silver and black, it was beautiful. There was a fire place at the left side of the room with a beautifully designed carpet with a silver dragon, and the carpet is surrounded with a love seats. At the right side of the fire place was a shelf of books, the shelf was carved of snakes and at the left side of the fireplace was a door. The room is dark but cozy, it's not a room for a 4 year old but Harry loved it instantly.

/This is my room?/ Harry asked amazed.

/Yup! You like it?/ Serina asked happily.

/Like it, I LOVE IT!/ Harry exclaimed.

/Well come on now let's go in./

/Harry listen to me, I need to call Pepin. So don't be surprised alright? She's not going to hurt you. Ok?/

/Ok…/

Serina nodded and called Pepin.

When Pepin arrived the elf was shaking, it looked like the elf knew that she was almost killed just a moment ago, but Serina ignored it and started to order the elf.

/Pepin he will be your new master for now on./ pointing at Harry.

/You will do everything he wants and you will bring anything he needs is that clear?/

/Yes Mistress Crescent./ answered the elf.

/I want you to bring food for your new master and some clean clothes that will fit him. Now go./

The elf bows then disappeared with a loud _crack_. Harry was silent in the whole exchange. Then Serina turned around and held his hand and guided him to one of the love seats and they sat by each other and started to talk.

/Well?/ Serina asked when they were seated.

/Tell me, what do you want your new name to be?/ she continued.

/I don't know. You decide/ he said looking at Serina.

/Ummm… How about Daniel...? Oh I know! Daniel Lucian Crescent! So?/ she asked.

/I like it! It sounds great and cooll!/

/Cool? Hahaha good then, that will be your new name./

/Harry can I barrow one of your daggers?/

/ah… ok/ he answered then one of the daggers with a snake carved on the handle with emerald eyes appeared and handed it to Serina. The dagger was clean, there was not even a drop of blood visible it looked like it had never been used.

Serina brought the dagger to her left hand palm and started to make a diagonal wound and the blood started to flow she looked at Harry and said /Give me your hand/ as Harry gave his right hand Serina made the same diagonal wound on Harry's palm and then she held Harry's wounded palm to her own wounded palm and looked at Harry in the eye.

/Harry, repeat the words I will say alright?/

/ok…/

/On this day and onwards Harry Potter is no more I have been rebirth as part of the Noble Family of the Crescent. My name is non other than Daniel Lucian Crescent the son of Serinity Nicola Crescent the daughter of Artemis Daniel Crescent and Venus Lunar Crescent/ Serina said this and Harry repeated now known as Daniel or Lucian.

On that day Harry Potter disappeared in both Magical and Non-magical world. The hero of the Magical world who killed the Dark Lord was no where to be found but no body knew that until many years have past. No body also knew that the name Harry Potter in the Magical Books of Children was changed. No body notice that the Dursley Family died that day and no body will. That day THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED died but no one knew that.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I know it's short! Promise the 3rd will be longer. Oh and you know I'm new in writing fanfiction right? I don't know what BETA is so can you tell me. It will be a great help thanks!**

**Thanks you to those who reviewed this is my First fanfic so I'm relived I'm not that bad in writing if someone reviewed.**

**It's not that Bad right?**

**Review! Please It will be my motivation to create more chapters so REVIEW!**

**If you want more just say so!**


	3. ch3 New Life after Death

**EBONY AND IVORY**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**I'll be borrowing some names from DN Angel Dark here and Krad in later chapter**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

/Words/ speaking

"Words" : thoughts

Words> : reporters from Daily Prophet

_Click……… _: Camera sound in taking pictures

**DO NOT FORGET:**

Daniel or Lucian is one! Only his mother call him Lucian

**AN: I got my report card just this morning… I PASSED! YAY! **

**This Chapter for my celebration to it! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: New Life after Death**

Harry Potter knew what he was and who he was in the wizarding world. His new mother told him everything and was honest and he was satisfied. She answered every single question he asked even the reason why she saved him. He loved her for that and more she was truly a mother she was also his trainer. There was also two other trainer to him a man and a woman but he never knew their names nor their faces. In return for the training he was to make an unbreakable vow that he must not try to pry on them.

As years passed Harry Potter now known as Daniel Lucian Crescent was the youngest child to be trained in Dark Arts at age of 4 and at the age of 10 he was a master in the art of swords dance and double dagger and first wizard in more than 3000 yrs to be able to transform magic in music form at such a young age of 7. He was the heir to the one of the riches pureblood family in the wizarding world and a plus that he hated muggle and mudblood also known as muggle born . He was a talented and rich young man a child that any pureblooded dark family dreamed of.

Like all the Crescent Family members Daniel was not known of until he reached the age of 11 the age where every wizard is admitted to a wizarding school. No one knew that the Crescent Family has an heir. No one knew that Serinity Nicole Crescent the last known remaining Crescent had a son and that she was alive after her disappearance in the wizarding world for more than 10 yrs. No one knew what Daniel Lucian Crescent looked liked, no one until now.

* * *

---July 31, 1991--- 

The Daily Prophet was having a field day in Diagon Alley for the first time in more than 10 yrs. Serinity Nicole Crescent the only heir to the Crescent Family was seen in the Wizarding World and a child about 10 yrs old was by her side. The Crescent Family is known to anyone as a noble family never did the family joined any side of the war between dark and light even if they are threaten. They are also known to the wizarding world as the Lunar Family for there silver long hair and moon light skin they were beautiful and grace that they rivaled the Malfoy Family for there beauty, money and grace.

Serina wore a silver colored silk dress and white cloak behind her. She looked the same as before not a day old her face and eyes where emotionless while Daniel wore a silk white shirt with a cotton white jacket around his neck and black pants and leather shoes. His face was emotionless and his eyes was icy and deadly. He looked good his silver hair was tied into a ponytail. The Crescent Family trademark is the silver hair Daniels hair changed when he was adopted by Serina. His emerald eyes remained it looked brilliant but older and deeper. Together there post structure, air, clothes, eyes and voice shouts PURE BLOOD! RICH! BEAUTIFUL! WE ARE ABOVE YOU! STAY AWAY!

They where at the middle surrounded by reporters asking question after question.

For the first time in his life Daniel was at Diagon Alley a wizarding town. He was delighted he had waited for almost 7 yrs for this day his eleventh birthday his mother promised him that he can come with her in getting his school materials for school after he had received his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a week ago.

* * *

Flash Back 

/Mom I got the letter/ as he walk trough the room where Serina sat in front of the fireplace reading a book in one of the armchairs she looked at him smiled, closed the book she was reading and laid it on her lap.

Serina wore a cream colored silk dress it plain but very elegant while Daniel wore a silk gray shirt black pants and shoes. He sated at the other armchair face to face with his mother.

/Yes I see you did/ Serina said laughingly

/What/ he asked confused

/Your eyes are shinning with excitement you looked like child that it's not very fitting for a

Crescent heir./ She said laughing.

/Oh…/ he said and his eyes that were full of excitement changed into an icy stare.

/That's better… You must not forget Lucian that we the Crescent Family do not show weakness to anyone other than our family and love one is that clear/

/Crystal./

/Now about the letter… You are very excited/

/Yes! I am mom for more than 6 yrs I waited for this/

/True… Tell me what are you planning Daniel, I know you have one/

/This is my chance mom I will not waste my hard labor of training to have nothing in return… I will get revenge to that old man for what he did to me. I will ruin him. I'll make him suffer before he dies/

/How about the Dark Lord/

/Mother I am the New Dark Lord/I will not let anyone get in my way I will kill them one by one if needed/ he said it in superiority eyes gleaming deadly the flames in the fireplace turned black and the black phoenix appeared from it and flied to Daniels shoulder. .

/Alright I got it can you call out Dark … I'll help you in what I can for now we have to introduce you to the Wizarding World as my heir before everything start you are going to be eleven next week its perfect and it is family tradition./

/How/ he asked slightly confuse back to normal again and Dark the phoenix disappeared.

/On your birthday we will get your school materials… Diagon Alley/

End of Flash Back

* * *

Miss Crescent we welcome you back.> 

/Thank You…/ She answered emotionlessly holding Daniels shoulders in front of her while Daniel kept silent head high with the hint of arrogance and eyes icily looked at the reporters that surrounds them.

_Click……… _

Miss Crescent can you please tell us who this young man is?>

/Yes… This is my son Daniel Lucian Crescent/ she said at the same tone

_Click……… _

I see so does that mean then when you disappeared Miss. Crescent you had a child another reporter asked. All reporters excited.>

/Yes I did/

What is your new name now if I may asked>

_Click……… _

/It is still Crescent and so for my son he is to be the next heir to Crescent Family/ she said this eyes turning cold.

_Click……… _

Before one of the reporters recovered from this Daniel butted in

/If I may say so I do not think you had any right to meddle with our family life Miss. Reporter so do butt out of it my mother does not need to answer you./ He said coldly.

_Click……… _

How about you Mr. Crescent how do you fell not to know your father?> some stupid reported said looks like he did not get the hint the first time.

_Click……… _

/Well I guess you guys are too stupid to understand a thing I was saying… first you do not have the right to meddle with someone else life second you do know it's very disgraceful to make stories that you do not know of lastly do you know that its my eleventh birthday and that you guys are ruining it by angering my own mother for the first time taking me out with her to have a family time/ He said deadly if eyes could kill there already dead.

That got them to shut up and the crowd disperses. Serina stared at the dispersing crowed and blinked she was surprised at that. She looked at her son as he turned around to look at her. Warm eyes and satisfactory smile greeted her.

/Can we go now mama/ Eyes content voice bored

She smiled at him and started to walk away from the square where the scene took place while his son followed him.

"That was interesting the people are already intimidated by him and he is still a child. This is good news."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**AN: Well what do you think GOOD?**

**By the way if it's alright to you guys can you review each chapter? I want to know what you think... and your opinion to improve my writing… Please do when you can. Thank You!**

**Questions:**

**1. Want to know the reason Serinity saved Harry Potter?**

**2. Who are the other two trainers? Can you guess?**

**3. Why was Serinity angered when the reporter asked about Daniels Father?**

**Answer:**

**REVIEW! If you want to know MORE!**

Thanks to Everyone that Reviewed! I was soooooooo HAPPY!

To know that someone loved it motivates me to write chapter after chapter!

It gave me power to write another chapter if this continues I'll write a chapter a day if I can and post them JUST FOR ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

BBHarry. Olaf74, Izzima, Lady Paradox, DestinyEntxinemwnts, fireyhell, I-am-not-a-flower, Nimeanriel, BalrogGodZanus, angelkat2502

**BalrogGodZanus: **Thanks for telling me what BETA is! I have a friend she loved reading fanfics so I'll ask her to take the job but not sure if she's going to accept so if not please bear with me if I can't BATA!

**Review! Please! For more REVIEW!**


	4. ch4 Deaths Scythe

**EBONY AND IVORY**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**I'll be borrowing some names from DN Angel Dark here and Krad in later chapter**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

/Words/ speaking

"Words" : thoughts

**Edited!**

I-am-not-a-flower:Thank you for noticing it! I edited it! Thanks!

This chapter is already edited!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Death's Scythe**

As Serinity Nicole Crescent and his son Daniel Lucian Crescent was walking through Diagon Alley people stooped and stared at them some in curiosity and some shocked. Crowd of people disperses as they come in shops like they where GODS but Serina and Daniel just ignored them and shopped around the alley foe Daniels school supplies they were almost done the only thing missing was…

/all I need is a wand mother and where done/

/What about an owl for you to send letters/ she suggested

/there's no need for it mother I have Dark./

/yes but he is a phoenix not only that but a black one it will be suspicious if it was seen by your side you know fully well that it is a dark creature as a familiar/

/Don't worry mother I'll take care of everything./

/Alright…/ she said wearily

/ Well then lets go and get you one and we can finally live this horrible place… , OH GOD/ exclaimed angrily but silently that only her son noticed.

At this Daniel looked at here mom worried appeared on his eyes for a second but vanished quickly that one will realize that he was imagining if someone saw it

/Looked at that Lucian…/ she whispered to her son and her hand pointing strait at a family outside the Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. Her head high and back strait eyes unreadable.

/Mother is that muggles/ he asked tone icy.

/yes they are and that girl must be there child disgusting a witch born from muggles/ as she said this, her beautiful face contracted and looked as if she smelled something foul.

/Mudblood…/ he mumbled and looked at her mother eye to eye.

/It was him right… the old fool is the one who aloud muggles here in a wizarding village/ he said expressions unreadable.

/yes I'm sure it was him/

/come on mother we must go before I do something we both will regret/ he said his face looked disgusted and turned around and walked away walk to the opposite side and her mother fallowed him on his hill then he suddenly stopped and looked at his right side and saw a small alley way he started to walk in that direction when he was stopped by her mother who gripped his shoulder.

/where are you going Lucian/ asked her son eyebrows raised

Daniel didn't answer her mother and just raised his hand and pointed at the alley way. Serina looked at the alley way and looked at her son again in the eye.

/In Knockturn Alley/ she asked surprised

Daniel nodded and started to walked in to the alley without waiting for his mother answer or approval. Serina was not able to do anything and just followed her son in the dark alley in curiosity

* * *

Knockturn Alley

Serina followed her son through the alley until she saw his son stopped in front of a shabby store and came in she looked at the sign above the door. Its says Borgin and Burkes and followed her son in to see him looking around the store eyes fixed to a scythe in the corner of the room the handle was long it was human height but looked old and the blade was full of rust but Daniel looked at it with great delight. She was about to question her son when a men came out of the door behind the counter and looked at her startled.

/Miss. Crescent/ was said in a surprised voice

/Mr.Borgin it has been a long time/ she said in a tone of superiority

/Oh my! Miss. Crescent good to see you well can I help you with anything/ Mr. Borgin asked excitedly for it will mean great income when a rich pureblood on his shop.

/yes…/ she looked at his son who was still staring at the old scythe unmovable.

/I am to buy that scythe how mush will you pay for it/ she asked Mr.Borgin as she shift her gaze to his son to him.

Mr. Morgin looked taken back…

"what the hell! Buying an old rusted scythe… this woman is mad"

/well! What of it Mr. Borgin/ her voice now has a slight tone of impatience.

/yes I'll sell it for you for a galleon/ he said nervously

Serina just shrugged at him and passed a galleon to him and turned around to see her son. Mr. Borgin just watched the two quietly.

/well touch it…/ she said to her son.

Daniel lifted his right hand and touched the handle of the scythe. As soon as he touched it the old rusted scythe turned into a beautiful one the handle was ebony black with snakes carving each snakes has emerald eyes and at the top was a big blood colored ruby and the long blade at the head made of white gold has real diamonds at the sides it was magnificent a deadly beauty.

As Daniel hold on to the scythe with close eyes his whole body was covered with familiar the black aura with Dark at one of his shoulder he turned around and faced his mother and smiled. His silver hair and pale skin contras at the Black Aura and the Black Phoenix with his wigs feathers falling surrounds him. He really did looked like a fallen angel.

/SHIT/ Mr. Borgin exclaimed and paled as he realize that he was not supposed to see that and it only mean one thing…

As Daniel heard this he disappeared at where he was and appeared behind Mr. Borgin he touched him at the shoulders as Mr. Borgin turned around he raised the scythe above his head and looked eyes at Mr. Borgin with his black ones he smiled and said thank you then swing down the scythe. His soul was ripped apart of his body chains wrapped around the soul and small daggers came out of no where the same as the one Daniel used surrounds the soul and was pinned by the daggers. Mr. Borgin died that day body and soul.

Daniel watched all of this smiling when it was over he turned to his mother who has the same expression as him. He turned back to normal with his emerald eyes and the scythe that he held now was an ordinary looking wand and Dark who was a phoenix was turned into a raven resting at Daniels shoulders.

"Ah… I see" she said with a smile and walked to the fireplace beside the counter.

"Come on… We still need to celebrate" she said as she reached for a green powder from a pot dangling beside the fireplace opening.

Daniel joined his mother at the fireplace without saying a word until they said loud and clear.

/CRESCENT MANOR/

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done! Goal, to have at lest a total of 20+ review on this story before I post chapter 5.**

**Sooooooooooo GOOD? Or BAD?**

**I was a little down when only four people reviewed my chapter 3… Please review! Pretty please!**

**I was serious guys when I said that I can make and update chapters everyday for all of you! I'm on vacation which means no classes for 2 months I have time to write this story! Yay!**

Oh! yeah I can't BETA the story! My friend says that she does not have time! So please bear with me...

angelkat2502: I'm glad to know I didn't mess up! Thanks!

**Please Review! For this story to continue! Any ways thanks for everybody that reviewed!.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. ch5 The Trainers

**The Ebony and The Ivory**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**I'll be borrowing some names from DN Angel Dark here and Krad in later chapter**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

**REMEMBER! I changed it!**

"Words" : speaking

/Words/ thoughts

**AN: Here comes DRACO!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Trainers**

----September 1----

"Lucian! Come now you're going to miss your train." Serina said while standing at the bottom of a grand staircase made with gold with carved designs of snakes and a red carpet by here side were expensive looking black trunks designed of snakes with emeralds for eyes inside a cart. The snakes were enchanted for they were moving

"Coming mom!" Daniel replayed while going down the grand staircase while Dark the phoenix than turned into a raven was standing by his shoulder.

As he stand in front of his mother. In the hand of his mother was a pendant a simple diamond pendant.

"Before we go you do remember what we talked about last night?"

"Yes mom" he said pouting.

"I must not be found out by anyone that I was Harry James Potter, No one must know of the scythe, No one must know of Dark and Most of all no killing of anyone even mudbloods" He said still pouting

"Now now stop the long face I didn't forbid you of torturing the other students did I?" "It's ruining your face and what did I tell you about pouting!" she said with a serious face but her eyes betrayed her.

"Don't worry mom I won't disgrace our family name for pouting" he said rolling his eyes with a small smile in his lips.

"Daniel Lucian Crescent I am serious do not make any mistake it will be trouble if someone died!" Serina said with serous eyes

"Me? Never!" Daniel said eyes dancing

"_sigh… _If something did happened be sure it won't be pointing at you"

"Yes Mother!" He said seriously his mother never sigh unless it was important.

"Come on we should get going there are people who's waiting for us"

"What who?" Daniel asked looking directly to his mother

"You want to know who they are right. Your trainers?"

"Why will they be there?" He asked curiously

"It seems like they have a son also starting Hogwarts this year and it's a good opportunity for you to know who they are and now you'll have someone to sit with in the train ride"

"I see…" he said holding the cart where his trunks were.

Serina hold out the port key and Daniel touched it then they were gone.

* * *

----Platform Nine and Three-Quarters--- 

As they appeared at the platform everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them some whispering about them.

Serina was wearing a long silver robs design of snakes and dragons the family symbol of Crescent at her hips where tied by a golden rope her long silver hair had a piece of jewelry a golden snake with ruby eyes her neck was decorated will golden necklace with diamonds.

Daniel was wearing a black rob with silver design of snake and dragon at the back

He was wearing an emerald green shirt and black pants and leather shoes his only jewelry was a silver bracelet shaped like a snake his long silver hair was loose that it reached his shoulder it was very strait like his mother.

/God this people really needs to get a life/ talking to her self

/Mom that's impossible they don't have one/ said slyly

/Lucian what did I tell you about entering my mind/

/oops.../

Serina looked at her son at her side one eyebrows raised but her son just looked strait at the scarlet train like nothing happened with a small smile dangling at his face that only his mother saw it.

They walk closer to the train and saw 3 blonds and a group of redheads arguing with loud voices. The people that were staring at the mother and son a while ago were distracted by the two families.

As they came closer they saw that it was the group of red hair that was actually the ones who were shouting in loud voices while the man with long blond hair that reached his waist, silver eyes and holding a black staff with a gold dragon at the top where his hands rest. The staff that was between his legs he was talking in a low commanding voice with a sneer in his face. The woman with same blond hair was behind a boy that looked almost identical to the older men. Her hand rest at the boys shoulders looking in disgust with the redheads and the boy has the same expression as the woman were quietly behind the older man

"Mother is that the Weasleys?" Daniel asked looking at the group of read heads

"Yes I'm sure of it look at what they are wearing RUGS! A pureblood family there rich as rats!" she said disgusted.

"You wait here I'm going to stop this ruckus my God purebloods acting like a couple of muggles in public no less disgraceful!" She said while walking closer to the families that were arguing leaving his son walking by her hills looking amused.

"That's enough!" She said in an icy voice, eyes deadly, head high, strait back, hands in front holding a silver purse and face cold.

Every single one fell silent and stared at her with frightened expressions.

"All of you are a disgrace to a pureblood family with no respect or dignity! Look at your selves fighting in public you disturb every single one of us have some respect to the others if you do not respect your selves acting like a low level muggles!" she said with the same voice to the redheads.

The Weasley Family blushed at this and walked away. She turned to the blond haired man and said.

"As for you… You know better than to bite there bait Lucius your stepping to there level a Malfoy no less!"

Lucius looked like he had been slapped. The two other blond was shocked also. As they were about to reply Daniel butted in

"Mother that was harsh, you scared half the people in the platform" he said looking around amused.

For the first time the Malfoys noticed Daniel.

"Daniel? It's good to see you!" The woman with blond hair asked

"Sorry ma'am not to be rude or anything who are you?" Daniel questioned

"Ala it's is rude to forget the one who trained you for more then 6 yrs. now is it"

00 "oh… its you madam then it means you are sir?" he asked looking at the blond man.

"Yes I am" the elder Malfoy answer politely forgetting what just happened

The boy that had the same bland hair waved at them.

"Hello? I'm still here!" the boy said looking at them irritated.

"Well then Lucian this Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and there son Draco Malfoy" Serina introduced the Malfoy to her son.

TOOOT! TOOOOT!

"Come on we should hurry the kids are going to miss the train" said Serina

The Malfoys and The Crescents were nearing the entrance of the train when a girl with bushy brown hair bumped Daniel. The girl said sorry, bowed and hurried away.

"Mother she was the mudblood we saw at the Diagon Alley with her Muggle parents right?" asked Daniel

"Yes she was!" she said disgustingly

The Malfoys just stared at them while Draco helped Daniel Straitened up when he was bumped.

Daniel just smiled then The girl that bumped him was about to enter the train when suddenly she fell down to the tracks of the train and her head fell hard and broke open blood spreading out fast to her hair and neck twisted. The people run to help the girl her parents holding the girl covered in blood.

"DANIEL LUCIAN CRESCENT!" three voices coursed.

Daniel turned to his mother and his instructor.

"What?" he asked innocently

"What do you think you were doing?" Serina asked

"Well it was her fault she bumped into me… I touched a mudblood that's just disgusting!" he said with a sneer.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco asked

"Draco?" said Narcissa

"I mean what happened?" he repeated a bit flustered

"Nothing! Come on the trains leaving" Daniel grabbed his arm and run to the entrance of the train that was not crowded.

"Bye Mother, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy see you this Chistmas!" he said while Draco still by his hand.

"Bye Father, Mother and Mrs. Crescent!" Draco said after Daniel then he was dragged in to the train and into a compartment.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Is it me or the number of reviews are getting lower at every chapter I post? Come on please Review this is getting me upset! 

**REVIEW! REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU PLEASE! I can't go on with out it!**

**Like it?Love it?Adored it? Come on people tell me please! **

Oh! Yeah I won't be able to post a chapter a day for a few days I think. You see we have a holiday in my country called "Mahal na Araw" Its 3 days that we go out of town with my family it will be starting on April 13-15. So I won't be able to make chapters and I will be getting braces so I won't have that much time to write but I'm still not sure of the date so I may be able to add a bit more chapter before that day!


	6. ch6 A Blushing Draco

**The Ebony and The Ivory**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**I'll be borrowing some names from DN Angel Dark here and Krad in later chapter**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

**REMEMBER! I changed it!**

"Words" speaking

/Words/ thoughts

**AN: Guys Draco will be a bit OC when his with Daniel but I hope not too much though **

**This is A Cute Chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Blushing Draco**

----The Train Ride----

"Sorry about that!" Daniel said as soon as they entered the compartment.

"What happened?" Draco asked him

"Let's just say that girl fell off because of me and I really do not want to hear another sermon from those three." Daniel answered as they sited at opposite sides.

"What how?" Draco asked eye brows

Daniel looked at Draco's eyes and smiled while his silver hair swaying at his face

"s-e-c-r-e-t" He said eyes twinkling

Draco's eyes widen and blushed at this. His blush was more visible because of his pale skin.

/oh… what do we have here/his blushing/ while still smiling never taking his eyes off the blond.

Draco was wearing a plain black robs silk silver shirt, black pants and shoes his blond hair was gelled backward and he wore a single jewelry of white gold dragon designed necklace.

"S-ooo um… I mean" he said stuttering offering his hand to the other boy "Draco Malfoy but you can call me Draco" He said voice composed again but still blushing. Daniel took the offered hand but instead of shaking it Daniel took the hand to his mouth and kissed it "Daniel Lucian Crescent but you can call me Daniel if you want Draco". He said slyly still smiling and Draco blushed deeper like a tomato if it was even possible.

/Oh my Merlin he kissed me… I mean my hand… Merlin what's happening to me I'm blushing! I'm A MALFOY! STOP BLUSHING! But he is cute… … …SHIT/ Draco arguing at him self and still as red as a tomato and squirming at his chair

/Oh… I see… interesting/

"Your very cute too." He said smiling sweetly at Draco

"WHAT! But… You…. How/ His eyes widening

Daniel just kept the smile and dropped the offered hand. Draco was about to speak up when he was interrupted by the compartment door opening. There by the door was a red haired boy the same age as the two but instead of wearing an elegant and expensive robs this one was wearing a secondhand muggle clothes.

He wore a red sweater, faded black pants and a white rubber shoes. His hair was a mess going every direction of his head and there was dirt on his nose.

"So it was true you are one of the Crescent Family" the boy said excitingly and his eyes on Daniel.

"Like his hair didn't gave it away Weasley" Draco said disgustingly standing up to the boy his face all scrunch up.

"I'm not talking to you Malfoy!" the boy said angrily and turned to Daniel with a big smile and offered his hand "Ronald Weasley but call me Ron please"

Daniel looked at the Ron with one eyebrow raised his eyes cold.

"So you're a Weasley figured that much look at you wearing old and faded to yop it of muggle clothes and you're a purblood? Oh please your total disgraces to us. You and your family don't even have manners barging on us and fighting on public Merlin! Go away I don't want you damaging my reputation if someone sees you here. "

Ron looked like he has been slapped in the face and dropped his hands. Draco smirked and looked at the red head.

"Well heard the man go away we don't need you here shoo!" Shooing the other boy

Ron flushed in anger and turned to Draco and attacked him in his face.

"YOU! YOU CURSED HIM DIDN'T YOU?"

Draco was surprised by the attack that he wasn't able to avoid it and he fell to the floor near the window infront of Daniel his mouth bleeding. Daniel stands up at this his eyes cold at the red head.

"Not only that you are also absolutely rude Mr. Weasley" He said angrily. "But also totally delusional how could even thought that I will ever like someone like you!"

The compartment door suddenly closed and in the compartment turned pitch black that one can only see himself and you can not even feel the train running the only thing that can be heard was a loud life threatening scream then it was over the compartment returned to normal. The only thing different was that the red head was now on the floor eyes close and shaking.

"What did you do?" Draco asked a bit shaky

"Don't worry about him" He answered in a gentle voice and walked to the blond and helped him up and let him sit. He touched his face and examined the bruise and kissed it.

"What?" He said as he blushed again and reached his cheek for the bruise that was not there anymore. Daniel looked at the blonds eyes.

"Sleep and rest" that was the only thing Draco heard as he fell asleep in the boys arms.

Daniel lay Draco to the seat in sleeping position and stand up and looked at the raven in the cage besides his seat where the rest of his trunks where. The opened the cage to let the raven out. The raven flied to his arm.

/Care to help me Dark/

/You know if your mom known of this your going to be in trouble and your not even in school yet/

/That's why your going to help me and no one will know. come on Dark give me a little help/

/Fine master, you know I can't say no even if I want to/

/Yup/

The Raven flied up to the boy in the floor and circled him then black flames covered the boy then he disappeared in the compartment.

/What did you do/

/ I just returned him outside his compartment and made sure he does not remember a thing/

/So does that mean he will try that stunt again./

/afraid so… just don't do stupid stuff again your not going to last at school like that/

/I know…/

The raven returned to the cage and the cage automatically locked.

/What are you going to do about him/ The raven looking at Draco

/I'll take care of him don't worry/

Silence descend at the rest of the train ride Daniel was reading a book while Draco continued to sleep it only disturbed when the woman with the trolley knocked and offered candies.

"Draco! Hey Draco! Come on wake up where almost there" Daniel said while shaking Draco up

"ummmm…… Ten more min. mom" Draco replied sleepily

"hahaha sorry I'm not your mom Drake" he said laughing.

"What?..." As Draco opened his eyes he saw Daniels face close to him.

"HHHHHAAAAA!" he screamed and jumped

"I'm not that ugly am I?" Daniel said pouting but his eyes shining

"NO! I mean no… I was just surprised that's all" He said blushing

"Alright then where almost there change your robs" Daniel said smiling again

"Ah… Ok"

As they where changing Draco asked Daniel what happened

"Oh you fell asleep half way from the ride you must have been tired" He answered him in an honest voice.

"Oh….. um… you didn't… I mean… never mind!" Draco said flustered and blushing as they finished changing. Daniel looked at Draco and walked up to him that there face is only an inch apart. Draco was blushing harder and harder as he came closer.

"You want to know if I kissed you?" Daniel said slyly and Draco just nodded and squirming at where he was standing

"I did and I will" he said in the same manner and closed the distance between them it was just a short kiss it ended as soon as it begun but they felt a electric shock flowed through there bodies.

As soon as that happened Daniel composed himself and smiled.

"Come on we should get going the train already stopped." He said to the other boy and Daniel looked at the cage and said "See you later Dark" then he walked out of the compartment while Draco was left alone with the raven.

Draco was wide eye, blushing and there was a small smile visible in his lips.

/He kissed me… He kissed me... Oh Merlin/ That was all he could think off after he composed himself and looked like an Ice Prince ones more but failing because of his shinning eyes and followed the other boy out. Now the Raven was all alone

/This is going to be a interesting year for master/

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**AN: I know! That was too fast! But they were from a dark family who where trained since they were kids so naturally they are more mature RIGHT? I mean they alredy killed people so no need to be the innocent type of kids!**

**Was it alright? Good? Or Not? Tell me**

**I think you already notice by now that Daniel is a very good actor and liar!**

**I'm not sure when will the next chapter be posted! Wait for it! Well see you next chapter **

**yournombrehere**Sorry can't answer your question it will ruin the surprise in my story later it will be explained but that will be MUCH LATER so just keep reading if you want to know!

**I-am-not-a-flower****/kinks: **That will be in the next chapter!

**Makurayami Ookami: **I'm so glad you liked it! And for the reviews! Thanks a LOT!

**Review! MORE REVIEW!**


	7. ch7 The Sorting

**The Ebony and The Ivory**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**I'll be borrowing some names from DN Angel Dark here and Krad in later chapter**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

**REMEMBER! I changed it!**

"Words" speaking

/Words/ thoughts

**ATTENTION: **If anyone wants to know Daniel/Harry looked like in my story there's a link in my Profile Page of a Picture! Please do read what I said about the picture it's just below the link.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Sorting **

A scarlet train stopped and kids of all ages started to come out in black robes the older ones had badges of different designs and colors on their black robs also had strips of different colors but the youngest kids that came out of the train wore black plain robes.

"Firs' year! Firs' year over here! Come on follow me!" a loud booming voice can be heard through out the whole station.

As Daniel got out of the train soon followed by Draco. They gave each other a small smile before their faces and voices turned cold like ice expressionless yet cold at the same time.

They followed the booming voice and were greeted at a sight of a big, tall and hairy faced man. As the students followed the big hairy man none of them makes a single sound. The others where scared at the big man while the others just kept quite.

Slipping and stumbling the student followed the man down to what looks like a grate black lake. There was a loud "Ooooooh! In the group of students.

"Yuck! This is disgusting how does this people can be amazed on a big dirty black lake." Draco whispered to himself his face was all scrunch up.

"You know I agree with you but it's just black it does not mean it's dirty but it is disgusting" Daniel replied as he heard the other boy.

"How's that its black of course it's dirty!" Darco said scandalized.

"I won't be surprised if there's a giant squid in the big lake"

As if that was the signal a giant squid jumped out of the water for all the students to see.

"Oh…" Draco sweatdrop…

"Told you so" said Daniel and began to follow the big man as he instructed to go in the small boat by fours only as Draco followed

As they were about to go in one of the boats they were stopped by the red haired kid from the train named Ron.

"Hey! Your one of the Crescent!" said Ron

"Like his hair didn't gave it away Wesley!" said Draco

"I'm not talking to you Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron and turned to the other boy

/Wait a minute this happened before/ thought Draco and looked at his companion.

/Not again… This guy is annoying/ He looked at Draco and signaled him to go in the boat. Draco blinked and got in followed by Daniel who's ignoring the redhead as soon as they got in Daniel looked at the red head who was about to follow and pushed him off the boat before he got in.

"Look Weasley I don't associate with your kind poor and muggle lovers even if you're a pureblood, Alright I hate them now can you leave me alone"

Ron was baffled and just stands there like a fish with his mouth hanging open as the boat where the other two got in rowed away from shore.

"Do I want to even know?" asked Draco

"Maybe it's your choice just don't tell your parents or my mother what happened on the train don't want to get in trouble and I'm not even in school yet" Daniel answered understanding the question.

"Don't worry I won't now can you do something about him" Draco smirked and looked at the redhead who was at the other boat just a bit away from them.

Daniel returned the smirk and looked at the redhead too then all of a sudden the red head boy fell to the lake and trying to stay a float and the others n the boat tried to help him.

Many from the other boats saw these others tried to help the boy while the others laugh Daniel and Draco were one of them

"You where the one weren't you" said Draco

"Yeah you know who I am then"

"Yup! I didn't know who was it but after what I saw I'm pretty sure you're him mother and father did say to be careful around you."

"Oh! No one trusts me not to mess up" Daniel said pouting to the other boy.

"Three accidents? And your not even in school yet I understand them" Draco answered smiling

After the accident? The silence returned as they got out of the boat. They walked to the castle as they got there the giant doors opened and there a stern looking woman about her 70's wearing emerald-green robes with a long pointed hat in same color was standing in front of them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said the big man to the witch.

"Thank you Hagrid, No accidents I presume? I will take them from here"

"Just a little a boy fell on the lake but noting serious"

The witch just nodded and Hagrid the big man left

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was big they followed the stern looking witch and past a magnificent marble staircase. As they follow they can hear hundreds of voices from the closed giant double door in front of them where they were led to.

**AN: All of you already read the book right! I'm don't want to copy all of the introduction about the sorting and the houses so just read it in the book if you want here's the page p.142 it starts with the welcome for the first years in paper back copy. Alight I'm getting lazy because of small numbers of reviews in every chapter sigh… Give me some credit and review! Please! Just don't read review too! I beg all of you! **

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you" said Professor McGonagall and left the chamber.

As soon as the Professor left the students started talking to the others about the sorting on how? Ron who was soaking wet started talking about fighting a Troll and got the attention of most of the students except for a few.

"Really can these guys get any stupider fighting? Like the professors going to allow a first year student who knows nothing about magic fights a Troll? Oh please!" Daniel said this to be heard by other students.

As the others heard this some of them flushed while others where laughing who where in Daniels' side.

"That's so true Daniel! Weasley really can you even get stupider! Stop humiliating yourself as you already did." Draco said smirking.

Ron flushed in anger his face was so red and tried to attack Draco his fist was about to collide with Dracos' cheek when his fist was caught by Daniels hand. As soon as he was able to stop it he then punched the other boy in the face knock him out cold. He ten looked at Dracos' eyes.

"You alright?" Daniel asked emotionless but his eyes where full of worry that only Draco can see.

"Yeah fine" He blinked in surprise and answered. Daniels eyes turned icy again and turned away as soon as he answered. Then a man with black eyes, hair and flowing robes came out of the shadow.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" He asked in a loud scary voice that the student were surprised and jumped when they saw the man they backed away from the tree boys.

Daniel turned and looked at the man eyes and voice emotionless while Draco was silent but had his ice prince mask on.

"Mr. Weasley here tried to attack my companion sir I just defended him as you can see the result you can ask the other student if you want"

"I see…" said the man eyebrows rose in surprise at the boy.

After the man said that Professor McGonagall came in back.

"Ah… Professor Snape what …ar…WHAT IN MERLIN HAPPENED HERE !" She exclaimed as she saw the unconscious boy in the floor

"Professor this boy tried to attack a student one of the student stopped him quit literary too" said the man quite amused

"Professor!"

"I'll bring him to the infirmary, Go on the students are already late for the banquet"

"But Professor Snape whaa" she tried to argue but was cut off when the Snape started to leave the chamber with the boy floating behind him.

"Errr! Really!" said McGonagall and sigh. She turned to the students "well come on every one's waiting for us" she started to walk to the door behind the students and opened it they started to follow her again as they were led trough the Great Hall in front of all to see and there a stool stands in the middle with an old ratty hat.

The students were amazed as soon as they got in the Great Hall. some looked at the roof and so the night sky and some at the floating candles that were floating around.

When they stop the students were surprised when the old ratty hat in the stool started singing.

**AN: Just read it in the book the song I mean it's in page 146 -147. I'm getting lazy and I think this is the longest chapter I wrote yet. Not including the introduction and the song and I'm not even in the sorting yet so sorry to do this.**

As the applause stopped the first year students gathered around where Professor McGonagall she stepped forward and turned around and they saw a paper they did not notice that she was holding before.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said Abbot, Hannah!"

As the sorting go on two young man on the back of the gathered students where talking.

"Save me a seat?" said Draco

"Do you think will be in the same house?" said Daniel one eyebrows raised

"No doubt about it" he answered confidently

"Then sure" Daniel said with a smirk

It wasn't long when he was called

"Crescent, Daniel" said Professor McGonagall

He walked forward to the stool. The great hall burst into whispers as soon as his name was called.

"She said Crescent!"

"The Crescent no way!"

"The one on the Prophet"

"Is that him!"

He ignored them and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat down to his head. As the hat lowered his vision turned black that he wasn't able to see a thing and felt someone probing on his mind.

/You know you shouldn't look on others mind that's what my mother told me it's very rude/

/Ah! Mr. Crescent I see you sensed me. You're the first student ever to notice. I'm truly sorry but this is my job/

/Looking on others mind must be really fun job for you/

/Do not worry I never tell anyone what I see it is not my job to tell only to sort/

/I see then can you hurry now/

/Very impatient well then let's see oh…. Very loyal I see very smart too smart for your own age brave but what's this OH MY! YOU/

/I see you notice/

/I am sorry my lord! Please forgive me for my insolence/

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted that all can hear

As the hat was taken off he stood up and walked to the Slytherin table and sat on the farthest corner. The students just watched him silently until he sat down and the hall burst into whispers again. The only table that was silent was the table he was sitting in.

"His in Slytherin!"

"That means his a Dark Wizard!"

"Oh no! what a disgrace in his family"

"He'll be disowned"

"SILENCE!" an old man shouted he was at the head Table in front of the Hall the students were silenced.

"Continue on Professor McGonagall" he said in a gentle tone after a few seconds.

As the sorting continued, Harry looked at the head table with calculating gaze.

/Those must be the other professors and in the old man in middle must be non other than the head master, the old crack pot! Dumbledore just you wait/ he smirked but no one notice for the students and the professors were watching the sorting.

"Malfoy, Draco" he heard McGonagall said.

He returned his gaze to the blond who walked up to the stool and tried on the hat after a few minutes the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN". The students in the Great Hall was silenced even the professor and they all wear the same faces shocked even him himself was shocked.

It's not really surprising to have a Malfoy in Slyrtherin actually all the Malfoys are from Slytherin but what shocked every single person was not because of another Malfoy in Slytherin it was because the Malfoy that was sitting on the stool was very red the Malfoy was blushing and deep very deep too. Malfoy known to all wizarding folks as emotionless, heartless bastards, dark wizard family and have the Ice Prince title in all family members that attended the school was blushing. It was a good thing that almost everyone thought that the boy was flushed in anger for when he stood up his ice prince mask was back on well and giving death glares almost everyone believed it well almost.

Draco stood up and walked to the Slytherin table and sit next to Daniel who was giving him a questioning eye with a one raised eyebrow. He shrugged at him and whispered to the other boy "tell you later" and continued to watch the sorting. Daniel just nodded and followed the other boys gaze and watched the rest of the sorting.

The students and the professors had one question in there mind and it was forgotten as soon as it came "What the hell did the hat say to anger a Malfoy like that?"

After the sorting the Head Master stood up and looked at the rest of the students.

"Welcome!" "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." He said.

"I think you notice that some students are missing, There was an accident at the platform that they missed the train Ms Hermoine Granger a first year fell when she was entering the train it was a really unfortunate accident her head was cracked when she fell on the rail but do not worry she is very much alive thank Merlin she will be able to join you after a few weeks" he said when he saw shocked faces of the students except for the table in the far corner who are Slytherins smirking.

"That is also the reason some student was not able to arrive they were not able to enter the train and some were helping the girl they will be coming tomorrow and for the last Mr. Ronald Weasley had an accident jut a minute before the sorting he was caught by a professor trying to attack another student fortunately he was stopped by a companion of the other student before anymore damage occur he is in the infirmary out cold" he said this looking at the bunch of red hair in the Gryffindor table. "He will be attending a detention for a week after he woke up so do tell him."

"Well now that's over my last words they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" "Thank You" he said this in more cheerful voice and sat back down. There was around of applause. And then meals appeared in every table. The students started eating and talking.

"That old man is Mad" said Draco scandalized

"Tell me what I don't know" Daniel replied

**END OF CHAPTER 7 **

* * *

**AN: Hey! Sorry I know it's been days since I posted but here's the new chapter! It's the longest I wrote so far! I'll be busy for a few weeks so don't know when I will post the next chapter.**

**I've been thinking of creating a new story but I'm still not sure when will I do it but you must know that it will be Dark! I just love Dark Harry! hehe **

**ATTENTION: **If anyone wants to know Daniel/Harry looked like in my story there's a link in my Profile Page of a Picture! Please do read what I said about the picture it's just below the link. Just wrote it here too so you won't miss it if you didn't read the one on the top!

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I know there are some mistakes but it's an improvement right its only a few don't you think so!**

**Is this chapter alright? I know it's long! But is it alright or Good? Do tell **

**Please do give me more Review! Pretty please!**


	8. ch8 The Chocolate

**The Ebony and The Ivory**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**I'll be borrowing some names from DN Angel Dark here and Krad in later chapter**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

**REMEMBER! I changed it!**

"Words" speaking

/Words/ thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Chocolate **

After the speech of the headmaster the students and so as the professors started eating and talking that the whole Great Hall was full of happy voices chatting at the very last table in the left side of the room at the very end of the table near the doors where two light haired first year students where seated.

"You didn't kill her then?" said Draco with a bored tone and playing with his food while waiting for the silver haired beside him to answer.

"No you heard the crazy old man" Daniel answered in the same tone while eating some of his dessert chocolate icecream covered with chocolate syrup

"hmmm… Why?"

"Promised mother I won't kill yet anyway"

"So you do know how to control yourself"

"Of course..."

Daniel looked up to the head table where the professors sat as he scan the professors his eyes landed on a men with a big purple turban on his head as soon as his landed on the man his scar on his forehead gave a painful sting but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Ouch!" said Daniel with his hand on his forehead where the scar that was barely visible because of his pale skin and long silver hair that covered the scar.

"Are you alright Daniel?" asked Draco as he notice the pained expression and the clutching hand of his companion in the forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing" he answered dropping his hand he looked back at Draco with a smirk

"So who's that professor with the turban?"

"That's Professor Quirrell I think I saw him in Diagon Alley when we bought my school things his pathetic I tell you scared at his own shadow and his going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts my mother agreed with me too"

"His a good actor I tell you that if he was able to fool your mother too"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later"

Not long after Headmaster Dumbledore stood up again to get the students attention and the desserts disappeared too the Hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few older students would do well remember that as well." His twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins in the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Daniel laughed, but he was one of the few who did

"Is this old man serious does he even know that if you forbid someone to do something they'll want to go even more" said Daniel to Draco

"Well he is crazy the students will be even more curious to know what's in there and someone may really die… how exciting!" Draco smirked

"OH! I almost forgot to tell all of you that Harry Potter was suppose to be starting his schooling this year but its unfortunate that it seemed that Mr. Potter turned into a squib when he was hit by the **_Avada Kedavra_** killing curse he survive it but it used up all his magic in his body it is disappointing but he will never be able to enter the world he saved"

The Hall exploded with hundreds of voices.

"Harry Potter a squib!"

"Can't be! A squib!"

"No way!"

"It's a lie!"

As the voices spread the Hall only one student was silent and no surprised expression in his face.

"SILENCE!"

"Now that is over before we all go to bed lets sing the school song" Dumbledore cried

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," _just read it in the book if you want p.159

The students sing except the table of Slytherin and some professors.

"Ah, music," "A magic beyond all we do here" he said wiping his eyes.

"OH! Merlin! My ears!" exclaimed Draco

"That's an insult to music!" exclaimed Daniel

"Now Bedtime. Off you trot! Prefects lead the way for the first years to their respective house towers.

* * *

Draco, Daniel and the rest of the Slytherin first years followed the Prefects down the stairs in to the dungeons. 

"Here are the dungeons this is the territory of the Slytrherins" said one of the Prefect

They followed until they found themselves in front of a beautiful but dark painting. The painting was a beautiful woman her hair was as black as ebony that was pined up her skin was so pale her dress was blood red she was wearing a golden necklace with a silver snake as a pendant she was seated in a elegant silver colored armchair her eyes was **_Avada Kedavra _**greenthe same eyes as Daniel but what surprised him more was the black flaming Phoenix that was rested on the shoulders of the woman it has the same green eyes.

Daniel stared at the painting with a surprised and curios look and looked down on the frame to see the nameplate but there was none. He looked up to the woman again and the woman moved she looked directly at him and smiled and the Phoenix at her shoulders started to moved too.

"Pure Blood" the Prefect said and the wall where the painting was opened.

/hmmm… I have to tell mom about that/

They followed the Prefect in and gathered around as they entered the huge common room the room was dark but beautiful the fireplace was huge and green loveseats and silver armchairs large Persian Carpet in the middle of the chairs that were in front of the stoned fireplace above it was a large painting of young Salazar Slytherin himself his about 30 his long silver hair flowing green robes with silver stripes his pale skin and silver piercing eyes that stares at you for others his scary but others simply beautiful the very epitome of a pureblood on the right side corner of the room was full of books and shelves a personal library for the Slythrins and the left side corner of the room was a grand black piano.

"The left side is the boys dormitory while the right side are for the girls each doors has a name plate just find yours 2 students will be sharing one room now don't make those faces at least your only going to share with one people the other houses has 5 students sleeping in one room now when you go up you'll find your luggage has already been brought up now go on oh! And be sure to be here in the common room by 10:00 in the morning Professor Snape our head house will be giving our schedules so don't be late" announced the Prefect

The students were separated into two groups' girls going up of the stairs in the right while boys to the left.

As Daniel and Draco goes up the stairs trying find their rooms

"Daniel is the painting at the entrance related to you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she could have been you if it wasn't for her hair, age and sex" "Oh! And the air too!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't know it's just the feeling when I saw her it's the same with you but a little different you know?"

"Don't know too come on here it is! Hey were roommates"

Daniel opened the door with Daniel and Draco nameplate. As they entered the room was huge two four poster bed with green and silver curtains and the beds were in the others color on the other sides of the room two study tables and chairs there own fireplace a shelves of books and two armchairs green and silver at the corner of the room was a door to the bathroom.

"Its alright the only thing missing are the windows" said Daniel

"This is the dungeons can't help it" answered Draco

Daniel walked to the bed with green hangings that was on the left side and seated

"Close and lock the door I don't want anybody hearing anything we will be talking about" said Daniel

As Draco did wt he was told he came closer to Daniel and seated beside him.

"So… What about Professor Quirrell?"

"That man is possessed"

"What! WHO?"

"I can't tell you yet my mother is going to kill me if I tell you now"

"Hmmm…."

"Now! Care to tell what happened earlier your father is going to disappointed if he knew you just blushed in front of all student body for all to see it's a good thing you fooled them before they got the idea or you will be in the front page of the Prophet I can see it now Malfoy Heir Blushing Cutely!" said Daniel laughing

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S THAT STUPID PERVERTED HAT!"

"Pervert? What the hell did it say?" said Daniel now very interested with a confuse look and voice

"Nothing!" exclaimed Draco blushing slightly

"Come on you did say you'll tell me" voice a bit irritated

"Umm…"

"What I didn't hear you"

"It said that I'm you're um… mate and that I should hurry up and ah… um…"

"Any time today Draco!" said Daniel impatiently

"ALRIGHT! ALREADY! IT SAID TO JUMP YOU ON THE BED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND THAT IT" Um…. That's all?"

"Draco? I know what you said was true but that won't let you blush like that in public for Merlin sakes you're a Malfoy you have more control than that so care to tell me the rest"

"Umm… Alright it keeps giving me mental images of you" Draco said head down eyes on the floor like it was the most stunning thing ever/

/I didn't know floors can be this interesting/

"What images of me?"

/really it's so beautiful I should give more credits to the floors"

"Um… chocolate"

/I really really like the floors here/

"Draco stop it the floor is interesting and beautiful period now tell me what chocolate?"

"Hey! Stop reading my mind"

"Draco!" Daniel said with a hint of anger now

"Alright alright sigh… youwherecoveredinchocalateinthebedandandveryverynaked!"

"Draco I didn't understand that slower please"

"You where covered in chocolate in the bed and very naked! Alright! Happy now!"

Then there was silence……………………………………………………….

"Really?" Daniel asked amused then smirked

"ehhh…." Before Draco was able to say another word his lips was pressed into the others lips and the tongue of the other boy slid in his mouth as he opened it but it was gone before he was able to answer back.

Daniel pulled out he looked at Draco with a smile as he saw the dazed look at Dracos' eyes

Daniel stood up and walked to the other bed and to the trunks he took out some PJ's and started to strip and change in all while Draco was staring at him with a strange twinkle in his eyes. As he finished changing he walked up to the bed and slid to the covers and lied down the bed.

"Chocolate" said Draco in the silence

"huh?" answered Daniel

"You taste like chocolate"

Laughter can be heard in the bed and said "Night Dray!"

**END OF CHAPTER 8 **

* * *

**AN: **I know it's been a while now I'm a little busy! Sorry! 

By the way I recommend everyone who loves reading Dark Evil Slytherin Harry like I do to read **A NEW DARKNESS by: lilysunshine **in I loved it! It's was the start of me falling in love with dark fics! I even printed it!

So how was it! It's aright right?

I know that Draco is very OC in this chapter but I just love adorable Draco his so CUTE! In the coming chapters I'll try not to make him so OC!

**Questions:**

1. Want to know who's the woman in the Portrait?

**Hint:** she is related to Daniel/Harry!

2. How about Salazar Slytherins' Portrait?

**Hint:** I thought it was a bit obvious who's he related to!

3. What does this two Portrait have to do with anything?

**Hint:** Everything! They are the roots!

Review! So you'll all know!

Everyone that reviewed Thank You all very much! Please do keep Reviewing!

Oh and last words!

**Review, Review and Review oh and did I say Review! That please do!**


	9. ch9 Flashbacks

**The Ebony and The Ivory**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**I'll be borrowing some names from DN Angel Dark here and Krad in later chapter**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY! MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHA…..**

**REMEMBER! I changed it!**

"Words" speaking

/Words/ thoughts

_Words _Sound Effect

**_Words _**spells

**ATTENTION: **If you want to know what the spells that are cast just read it at the bottom at the end of this chapter, it's all listed there.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Flashbacks**

"WAKEUP!"

"Hmm…"

"GETUP!"

"Hmm…"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"

_thud_

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL DRACO!" A very awake, irritated and glaring Daniel that is sprawled down at the floor exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Awake now?" said a one feet tapping, smirking and fully dressed Draco

"I TOLD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

"Well then that won't be any fun to it now right."

"SADISTIC BASTARD!"

"Back to you and I do have a father thank you very much" "Now go take a bath and hurry up I do want to eat some breakfast today I'll be in the common room" said Draco and left the room before a pillow hit the door where he just left

It's already been a week since I Daniel Lucian Crescent started schooling here in Hogwarts many things had already happened this past week my first ever friend Draco Malfoy who is now my best friend and yup! You guessed it boyfriend but I don't like the sound of it it's so muggle like so I prefer to call him my lover don't get any ideas in the term I used I may call him my lover but we have not done anything… yet anyway we are just to young the only thing we have done is cuddle, kiss and makeout! I'm only eleven you know!

Now you asked why I suddenly picked Draco is it only because his my first friend? Nop! Your wrong its because I felt a pull to him when I first saw him don't know what it was but in my short eleven years of my life I learned that the only thing you can trust is your instinct. Oh! It's also because he was so pretty and beautiful alright I confess I'm attracted to his beauty so what beside his the only one who rivaled my beauty, intelligence and my interest coughkillcoughbloodchoughrevengechough so we are meant to be together. What? From the start you know I was evil so don't give me that look! Well anyway why a boy? I don't know it's strange really when I see Draco I'm attracted to him the other I fell nothing so you get the idea.

Enough about Draco for now let me tell you about my first week here you know the very first thing I did in my first day is write a letter for my mom about the painting and the turban man.

* * *

**Flashback**

Dear Mother,

Hi mother how are you I hope your fine. I'm in Slytherin house you know! Draco and me are getting along great his my roommate also so don't need to worry about me I'm perfectly fine the rooms here are great just the way I like it dark but cozy.

Anyway I send you this letter because I want you to know that the painting at the Slytherin entrance looks like me I mean she looks like me before the change now care to tell me who was that woman she even has the same black phoenix as mine. I also saw Great Great Great Great Great Great (how many great was it I forgot) Grandfather Slytherin painting of course nobody even noticed that we are related to him what spell did our family used anyway? Oh! I almost forgot Draco noticed that I looked like the woman in the painting he was the only one noticed too I wonder why.

Oh! Yeah Vodemort is here I felt him and I know where his hiding so the plan will start this year then as you said. How did you know? Anyway got to go before Draco wakeup. Miss you! Don't worry mother this letter is spelled I'm not stupid you know nobody will see this except you beside Dark is the one delivering this letter so no problems right.

PS: I kept my promise I didn't kill anyone… yet! Nobody traced it to me just so you know!

Your loving son,

Daniel Lucian Crescent

**End of Flashback**

* * *

That was also the only day I didn't get trashed down the bed, cursed at and dumped by water at he noticed that I'm not a morning person and taken in waking me up in the most annoying ways my lover I mean "sigh…" I gave the letter to my coughravencough and he burst into black flames disappearing. That day I got to meet our head house and favorite professor well for Slytherin anyway Professor Snape.

* * *

**Flashback **

All eyes directed to Professor Snape as he entered the common room with his flowing robes behind him

"Welcome back for another year, my Slytherins!"

He stopped front and center for all to hear and see him.

"Being a Slytherin means being a Dark Wizards for the others being a Death Eaters Junior or even being a Future Dark Lord this are the beliefs of the other houses. They will be harsh. They will hate you. But you must not let it affect you. You are a Slytherin remember that. They are harsh but you ruthless. They hate you but you despise them

"Remember the rules. Carry yourself with pride and dignity that your blood and name deserves. Excel in all your classes and lived up in the name of Slytherin"

He signaled the prefect to come and held out to him the schedules of his students

"Hand this out" said Professor Snape

"You are all dismissed"

**End of Flashback **

* * *

Well I'll continue later because I really need to get out of bed.

"Sigh…" Daniel got out of bed and walked trough the door where the bathroom is and walked in the showers.

The bathroom was huge the floor was covered with black marbles and the walls where dark green so dark that it was almost black there was a bathtub on the floor that was big enough to fit 3 to 4 persons and a big shower room equip with two shower heads that where made in silver.

"**_Arefacio_**" he said with a wave of his hand after he finished showering and his body and hair dried as he said the spell he dressed up in his uniform the same as Draco and combed his hair and tied it into a ponytail with his short silver hair falling at the side that framed his face he wore at his left wrist his snakelike bracelet and walked out his room to go where his lover was waiting.

"Finished?" said Draco who was sitting in the armchair and a book on his hand

"Yeah"

"Well then come on before the others wakeup"

"Is that the reason why you always woke me up this early?"

"Of course do you remember what happened when we got up the same time as the others?"

* * *

**Flashback**

"So you're the Crescent" said a seventh year as Daniel and Draco got down to the common room.

"No I'm the moon" Daniel answered sarcastically

"Don't give me the cheek you brat!" "Do you even know who I am?"

"No and I don't care now can you get out of my sight I really want to have my breakfast and I don't want to ruin it by seeing your ugly face now move" he said in a bored manner

he brought out his wand and aimed at Daniel "Don't you dare turn your back on me!" he said as Daniel turned away and started walking out while Draco beside him.

"Will you just leave him alone!" said Draco irritated

"Why Daniel you have a boyfriend! What will your daddy say about this Malfoy" the seventh year said smirking but still has his wand aimed

"What jealous at lease I had one and the prettiest one at that too" Daniel said slyly as he walked behind Draco wrapped his arms at Dracos' waist and rest his head at Dracos' shoulder Draco rest his hands at Daniels' hands that was in front of his waist. The both of them just smirked back at the teenager.

"WHY YOU!" he said flushed in rage then shouted "**_Atire acido!_**"at the same time as Daniel said "**_Protector de la jalea_**" and as soon as he cast that he cast another spell "**_Attono_**" he cast the spells without his wand and only saying the spells.

The seventh year fell to the floor stunned and obviously looked electrocuted. All the students that where watching the fight was silenced and backed away from the three with fearful eyes directed at the silver haired boy.

"His still alive you know. His lucky that I promised not to kill anyone and I never broke my word but do not do anything stupid I really don't know how longer my temper can stretch" Daniel said to the silent occupants in the room in a lazy tone.

"You do know you just cast an ancient curse that only few powerful wizards can do and to top it all of you cast it without a wand and not even a wandlessly but only verbal" Draco said after his shock

"So I did" he said on the same lazy tone and snuggled at Dracos' neck.

"You're crazy you know… crazy but powerful" "If the professors got the wind of this you'll be expelled and you just broadcast it all to the Slytherin they'll know this incident after breakfast not to mention an electrocuted body as evidence" He said in a worried tone and his eyes scanning the group of students in front of them with a hateful glare

"Don't worry Dray nothing will happed to me who would ever believe that an eleven year old kid and a first year at that just used an ancient spell" he said playfully and letting go of Draco and started to walked out with Draco by his side leaving the horrified students and stunned body behind

"I'm not worried! I'm a Malfoy"

"Of course you are"

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"That was not my fault he attacked I defend and countered its self defense"

"Sure, now come on I'm hungry"

They walked out of the room and started to make there way to the Great Hall in silence

_laughter _

"Are you alright Dray, You do know that laughing by yourself is the first sign of mental disorder"

"Shut up I'm fine I just remember what happened at that room yesterday" he said pointing at the room just ahead of them

"Oh! The Weasley twins"

"Did you remember the look on there faces when they saw us"

"Of course that was fun who would ever know that the Weasley twins were just turned on by two Slythrins they didn't even know we saw them watching"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Fred come on this way in here Filch is coming" said George to his twin as they were skipping classes.

They got in the room and closed the door silently just as Filch walked by

"That was close" said Fred

"Did you hear something Fred"

"What do you mean George"

"I heard something come on lets see" George said and started to walked deeper in the room with Fred just behind him

"ah! Daniel"

"Oh Merlin Fred look!" he whispered as he hide behind the turned over table and chairs

"Bloody Hell" replied Fred

Draco was pined at the wall his mouth was covered by Daniel there arms where messing each others hair as they part they were flushed and started to remove each others shirts there robs were already long forgotten on the floor. As they removed there shirt they touched each others body like mapping each other. Daniel slowly started to kiss again trailing down to the neck nape then down the chest and to the nipple while all Draco can do was moan in pleasure and trace the other boys' pale body. Daniel shifted his lower body then pressed there erection together trough there pants and started to move in a circular motion the two moaned each others name and kissed.

While the two where watching this with wide eyes.

"Fred lets get out of here"

"Why? There HOT and there only eleven I can't believe it"

"You're having an erection on then?"

"Who won't!" "Merlin are they really first years?"

"Fred!"

"What?" Fred turned around to look at his brother when his lips were captured by the other and started kissing the hell out of him as they part George pushed him to the floor and started to kiss again like there's no tomorrow. They roll there hips together and moan loudly with pure ecstasy on there faces. They forgot where they where and where too busy to realize that the two shirtless Slytherins that they where watching just a moment ago was now the one watching them in return with wide eyes then the blond Slytherin took out a silver ball with wings that looks suspiciously like a snitch and let it go it flew to up in his palm and hovered above the twins that where quit busy. The two Slytherins took there clothing that where at the floor and quickly but quietly ran of out the room at the other door.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"I have no idea that Weasley twins has that kind of relationship" said Daniel

"Me too but I have no intention of seeing that again that was disgusting"

"What? We do kiss too you know and make out but I don't think I want to go that far anytime soon"

"That's not what I meant I said I don't want to see them do that again but I do want us do that someday"

"Oh you mean you don't like watching them?"

"NO! Merlin I don't if they where gorgeous I won't mind but they aren't"

"Then why did record them and then watched it if you knew they where going to do it"

"Well I want to see how far they where going to go and it's a great blackmail material you know"

"Right"

They walked to the entrance of the Great Hall in silence with Daniel arm around Dracos' but before they entered there was a pause.

"You didn't record our make out session right?" Daniel asked warily

"of course not do you know what will happened if that fell in the wrong hands"

"That's a relief" Daniel said as they walked in the Hall

**End of Chapter 9

* * *

**

**AN:** So what did you think! I thought this was the best chapter I have written as of yet. I had fun writing this one!

Do you guys want to have the twins in Daniels' side or not just tell me in the reviews!

Is the LEMON alright? It's the first I've ever written it's not that strong but I think it was alright they where just making out! Oh if you didn't notice Daniel and Draco still have there pants on they didn't take it of! As for the twins they had SEX but the two didn't stay to watch it they saw it in the recorded one you remember the silver ball with wings it's actually a wizard recorder like a muggle video cam.

I'm not going to write the recorded sex because it will be an NC-17 rating so I can't do that! I may write lovemaking in the future chapters but it will be light so I think the word sex just don't fit.

* * *

**AN**: This Spells are not mine I got all of this and some more spells to come from the site **Enchanted Enchantments**! That site us full of Spells for me to use it's really a big help. Here if you want to use them for your own fanfiction! _http/ there in the same order as I used them_

_**Arefacio** – To dry damp or wet areas. / Note: this charm is ideal for those who wish to dry quickly after coming in from the rain._

_**Atire acido** – Forms a jet of pure acid to be shot from ones own wand directly at an opponent. Has been known to cause deaths._

_**Protector de la jalea** – Forms a shield of gel that stops poisons, acid, and other liquid spells from penetrating_

_**Attono** – To strike ones opponent with thunder and lightening, thus effectively stunning them. / Note: this is an ancient curse that needs a powerful wizard to cast. To shield will block this attack and the strength of the thunder and lightening depends on the available strength of the caster. Has been known to kill only once before._

_

* * *

_

**Review! Please! For another great chapter! Review!**

**I-am-not-a-flower – **Thanks for your support! Do you know that if your not the first you're the second to review my chapters always! Thanks a lot! Please do continue I'll be waiting for you to review!

**Nymphaline –** I'mso happy you liked it I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing my chapters to come!

**Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy** – You Loved it! Really! I'll try my best to make it better! Do review more!

**Gryfindorseeker452 – **I think every Evil Harry Potter is a Dark and sometimes independent fanfic. I'm so happy I was able to change your mind on Evil Harry fanfics. I also loved DMHP I'm a big fan to tell you the truth when I started reading fanfictions of Harry Potter I'll only read fanfics that has a pairing of the two and I also hated Evil Dark and Independent Harry. But as time past by I started to get bored at only fluffy romance story of the two and started to fall in LOVE in Dark fics Oh! I love Dark Independent and Evil now! My fav pairings now are DMHP and LVHP/ TRHP but I like it when his turned back to a handsome Lord Voldemort not a snake like face! That's yuck! Oh! The reason there's some mistakes is because I have no BETA so bare with me!

**Makurayami Ookami – **Thanks a lot!

**Kag0m37 **– Thanks! Its great to know I'm getting better in writing!


	10. Sorry! AN!

So Sorry I'm not able to update for a long time and not yet for a while you see School started and this is my final year in high school so I'm really busy! actally my first quarter long test starts at 2 weeks time so you must undersatand. I'm not sure when I'm able to continue but I'm sure I'm finishing my fanfictions! So do try to read my other fic. if you want to read my works my 2nd fanfic was pretty good so do try to see it!. Please Wait for me ok! I'll be back! Thank you for understanding! THANKS AGAIN ALL OF YOU GUYS! If you have any questions just put up a review or just e-mail me don't forget your e-mail for those who wait for my reply! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO STILL BY MY SIDE AFTER A LONG BRAKE ON MY UPDATES! And sorry again!


	11. ch10 Stupid Mistake

**The Ebony and The Ivory**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are NOT ALL MINE! Some of them but NOT ALL MINE also the names of the place, people, spells, potions ect. are all JK Rowlings NOT MINE. Even the title of this story is NOT MINE. The only this that is MINE is the PLOT of this story and some characters that you do not know of from the books of HARRY POTTER.**

**I'll be borrowing some names from DN Angel Dark here and Krad in later chapter**

**WARNINGS: This is a SLASH/YAOI fic. For those who do not know what it means BOYS LOVE!!! You know MALE/MALE pairings there maybe some FEMALE/FEMALE pairings but it will be in later chapters. If you do NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ! CLEAR! **

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, There will be more as I go on with my story OK!!**

**DARK! EVIL! SLYTHERIN! HARRY!!!!! MY FAVORITE!!! HAHAHAHA…..**

**REMEMBER!! I changed it!**

"Words" speaking

/Words/ thoughts

_Words _Sound Effect

**_Words _**spells

**ATTENTION: **OH MY GOD!! I'm SO SORRY!! I didn't know I need to enable it to allow Anonymous Reviews**! I enable it now**!! Please do Review if you hadn't yet and you LIKED This Story!!! Please Review!! I Beg!

Thanks **Luna051 **for telling me!!

Almost all the characters are OC so don't whine at me OK!

* * *

**AN:** Hey fanfic lovers! Splat splat splat STOP! No more tomatoes! This is a new shirt! I'm so sorry if I haven't updated for well forever but I'm busy in school work and as you all know by now I have a second fic I'm working on and its pretty good I have already seventy four reviews in just four chapters isn't it great! Well sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stupid Mistake **

**---The Great Hall---**

"Hey guys!" a boy with brown hair blue eyes and light skinned said as he sat in front Daniel and Draco.

"Morning" greeted Draco

"Blaise" said Daniel with a nod

"Just want to ask what the hell did you two do?" Blaise said curiously

"What do you mean?" said Draco with one raised eyebrow

"To the Weasley twins! They didn't prank the two of you for a week now and that's not so them they always do something to the two of you even if it never worked and now that they stopped everybody knows that you two have done something.

"We have no idea what you're talking about" answered Draco and started eating his pancakes.

"Maybe they gotten bored at us because it never worked out" said Daniel sipping some of his pumpkin juice.

"I guess… Speaking of Weasleys Daniel I think the youngest boy in that family has a crush on you" he said in a sly tone. As he said that all heads in the Slytherin table turns to the two light haired boys

Daniel chough while Draco dropped his fork

"That is so not funny!" said Daniel while Draco exclaimed "Yuck!"

"Hey! I'm just stating what I see and I see him staring at you"

"What?" Draco said and looked at the redhead that was on the Gryffindor table Daniel did the same and as he found the red head eyes the boy blushed and looked away.

"Oh Merlin…" said Daniel as Draco just smirked

"You're not thinking of replacing me are you Daniel?" said Draco slyly as he climbed up and make himself comfortable at Daniels' lap with twinkling eyes and faces inches apart.

"No thank you" Daniel answered and grabbed Dracos' waist.

Draco leaned in at Daniels ear and whispered "So let me embarrass the weasel and tell everyone that your mine" before Daniel can answer he found himself melting by the passionate kiss that his lover was giving him in front of everyone.

Silence covered the entire Hall until…

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Crescent!" shouted the shocked McGonagall

When Draco stopped kissing Daniel looked at the head table and looked at the professors innocently while Draco still in his lap "Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"In my office now" Professor Dumbledore said when he got out of the shock

"But Professor its not our fault if Weasley just stopped staring at **My Daniel** we wouldn't have done it" Said Draco smirking as everyone now was staring at the Weasleys on the Gryffindor table but only one was flushed and face as red as his hair.

"Now Co if I don't know any better I'll think you're jealous"

"NOW MR. MALFOY MR.CRESCENT" shouted Dumbledore

The two just smirked wider and walked out the Great Hall with Daniels' arm around Dracos' waist

* * *

**----Headmasters Office---**

"What do you have to say for your selves?" Said Dumbledore with a hint of anger in his voice and his ever present smile wavered

"What do you mean professor?" said Daniel sweetly as Draco stand beside him

"This is a school property and you are students and not a club and prostitutes!" shouted Dumbledore in anger

Daniel's eyes that were full of amusement had gone large then anger is seen eyes turned black and black aura surround his body. Draco reaction was similar except for the aura and eyes turning black his turned white. Dark the phoenix appeared beside his master wings fully starch. His wand turned back into its original form as a Death's Scythe

Dumbledore's eyes turned large in surprise and slowly backed away for the two boys as he hit the desk behind him.

"Did you just call me and my mate prostitutes dear headmaster?" said Daniel in a disturbingly sweet voice.

"He just called a Malfoy and a Crescent a bloody prostitute hell we could buy anything we want you fucking mudblood lover" said Draco voice full of hate

"YOU! It can't be your all supposed to be dead! You evil creatures should have died years ago!" shouted Dumbledore as he stared at the pair in front of him

"Really headmaster I thought your old enough to know never insult a family of a necromancer like me and its mate. Do you know what will happen to you headmaster?" said Daniel in the same voice

"YOU! Creatures! **_Avada Kedavra_**" cursed Dumbledore

As the green light approached the pair Daniel raised his hand and Draco just watched in surprised as the curse bounced back to the old man and died

"HOW?!?!" shouted Draco as he stare at the corpse of the old man lying on the floor.

"I never did said that I'm just a necromancer ether headmaster" said Daniel as he walked up closer to the corpse and swing his Death's Scythe above the corpse and the sprit of the old man floated strings like a puppets tied around him. Eyes looked at his killer with his face covered in horror.

"How does it feel to be one of my puppets headmaster?" said Daniel

"You're Harry Potter!" whispered the now sprit headmaster

"No professor Harry Potter is already dead for the past seven years my name is Daniel Lucian Crescent the heir of the Crescent, Slytherin, Blood Pledge and The Necromancy Prince"

"Well then lets start the plan" said Daniel

Daniel raised his left hand to the chest of the sprit and chanted silently words that can not be understand was spoken then his hand glowed. The sprit of the old man entered back to the body a few seconds later Dumbledore stood up and silently looked at the two boys standing in front of him and bowed.

"What the hell…' mumbled Draco who returned to normal with shock mouth hanging open

Daniel turned around to meet his mates yes he lifted his free hand and closed the hanging mouth the kissed him tenderly as they separated Daniel returned to normal his wand returned to normal and the Dark seems to disappear as well

"Don't open your mouth if you're not going to use it Co"

"What did you do to him?"

"I just turned him into my puppet isn't it obvious?"

"I know that! Why did you put back his soul?"

"To make him suffer that old man should have just kept his mouth shut… well never mind even if he did I would have still done it" said Daniel sighing

"How?" Draco asked curiously because this is the first time he had seen a sprit contained in a dead body

"He will be aware in everything I told him to do and he is not able to refuse it even killing his love ones and he will suffer as he watch them die until I released him but that will never happened" Daniel paused then smiled scarily that it send shivers to Draco's spine.

"And for a leaving dead body he is a necrophagia and he will be all there to experience it" Daniel said smirking

Draco watched Daniel in fascination and kissed the other boy like there's no tomorrow as they separate both of them breathing hard

"Daniel you're sick but a genius" said Draco hotly

"That's why you love me Co"

They both gave each a final kiss as Daniel asked Draco "Co can you go to the entrance and be a look out for a while I still have to say something to the headmaster I don't want any professor barging in and hear it"

"Alright" as Draco was about to walk out the door he stopped and turned around like he forgot something

"Harry Potter?" asked Draco curiously

Daniel smiled at his mate and turned his back with a sigh "Later Co"

Draco raised his one eyebrow then turned around and walked out without any word.

/seems like I have a lot of explaining to do, this is not my day and mom's going to kill me sigh…./ thought Daniel as he looked at the old man in front of him

"This is you're bloody fault you know" with a click of his fingers the old man start to squirm at the floor

**End of Chapter 10

* * *

**

**necrophagia **- Feeding on corpses or carrion

I know weird ending! so is it alright? good?

**AN**: I know its short but it is an update better than nothing right?!

Don't know when the next update will be but wait for me ok!

Anyone interested to beta my stories just contact me or just review! That would be really appreciated! I'll be so glad and grateful to those who wanted to improve my stories!

Well you see on my other fic many keeps saying that I need really need beta so I give up my English must really suck! So anyone interested?

**Review! Review! Review! Please it is what keeps me from writing so please do!

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Adela Nightmoon, Dark Gaara, Lady Highschoolnerd, I-am-not-a-flower, hpff-fanatic, Makurayami Ookami, kag0m37, LacuStellar, uranium, SapphireDancer, murdrax, cheza'flower'silver'wolf, Mila Crazyx, Black-Deoxces, 666corvis666, LucyferPheonixMalfoy, darkangledragonlover, Katsy15, AnimeRebel014, Tamyka, angelkitty77, Phantom Blade, iConfess, rry, snapescelticgirl, Ash-G, Pink-xXx-Kiss


End file.
